Picture
by Okki
Summary: Mukuro and Chrome saw a picture of their Dad—Daemon—was kissing a spiky-blond hair man. And since that night, Daemon was always finding the culprit who made a ridiculous picture like that.


**Disclamier: **I'm sure you've already knew whose Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to.

**Notes: **Possibly OOC...

* * *

**Picture**

by **Okki-chan**

* * *

Daemon was sitting onto his comfortable seat. His right hand was holding a mouse—for computer— and clicked it. His eyes were staring at the monitor. He was browsing something; for helped him making a presentation in his office, on google. He stared at the laptop screen seriously. He didn't even notice that his wife, Elena, was standing beside him.

"What are you doing, dear?" Elena asked. Daemon finally noticed his wife existence.

"Hm, searching some data for my presentation. Oh, why are you still awake?" He asked his wife back.

The blond woman chuckled. "It's still eight pm."

Daemon made an 'o' shape with his mouth, then he asked again, "Where's Chrome and that pineapple-hair-brat?"

Elena sighed. She sure, she has always told her husband to stopped call his own son with a creepy nickname like that. "Stop call him that. He has a name, and you were the one gave him that name." Daemon chuckled. "They're on their bed—"

Daemon and Elena's room door opened. "Mama, Chrome forced me to accompany her to come here," Mukuro said. Chrome approached her beloved mom, and Mukuro approached his 'beloved' dad. "Kufufufu, what are you doing, Dad?"

"Nufufu," Daemon chuckled. "why are you so curious about what am I doing now? Just look at me and this electronic thing."

"Are you playing internet? I want to play it too then, kufufu."

"Me too," Chrome exclaimed then she approached his dad.

Elena just shook her head and sighed. "Hah, Daemon. If it's already nine pm, tell them to go to sleep, okay?" She asked with a soft voice. "I feel so sleepy all of sudden."

"Okay okay, leave them to me, honey. Take a rest then," Daemon said then stood and kissed his wife. Mukuro quickly covered Chrome's eyes, he didn't want his little sister saw a romantic scene like that. Then Mukuro covered his eyes too, a romantic scene like this made his eyes hurt.

After the two adults stop kissing. Elena went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth. After some minutes, she back to the bedroom then sleep onto her comfortable bed.

Now, Elena was already fell a sleep, and Daemon has done finding the data. "Dad, I want to search some chocolate pictures," Mukuro ordered.

"Me too," Chrome agreed.

Daemon just laughed. "Nufufufu, okay. Mukuro, look at what everything I do, okay?" Mukuro nodded. "First, you moved the pointer to the search engine. Second, type the chocolate word on the search engine. Then lastly, just wait until some chocolate pictures appear, understand?"

As he stood up, Chrome and Mukuro nodded. "Where are you going, Dad?" Chrome asked.

"Watching TV. Wanna come with me?" Chrome shook her head. "Oya oya, okay. If you two see a picture for adult, the thing just need to do is; turn the laptop off by press the turn off button there!" And with that, Daemon left the room. There was only Mukuro and Chrome—and the sleeping Elena—in the room now.

Two big violet eyes looked at Mukuro's face. "Mukuro-nii, how could we know if we found a picture for adult?"

Mukuro looked at his little sister. Honestly, he still didn't know how 'adult picture' look a like. "Maybe it's like two adults kiss each other's lips?"

"Like Mama and Dad always do?"

"Yes, maybe."

Then the two off them silence. Staring seriously at the laptop screen. They were looking at some delicious chocolate pictures.

* * *

35 minutes later.

* * *

Daemon turned the TV off. He was bored. Why? It was because, he couldn't found any interesting show. There were only debat show, football match, drama, news show etc etc. He wanted to watched a movie about mafia; destroying mafia. He likes some movies about mafia—destroying mafia, ofcourse. I don't even know movies like those exist. Then he decided to made a coffee for himself—he didn't want disturbing Elena's sleep, only for ordered to made a coffee for him—then after finished it, he went back to his bedroom. Checked his son and his daughter.

When he entered his bedroom, Daemon heard Chrome and Mukuro were debating about something.

"No, Chrome! It's not an adult pict!" Mukuro exclaimed.

"But, Mukuro-nii, those adults kiss each other's lips!" Chrome wishpered.

"But they're not a man and a woman— AH! DAD! Come here!" said Mukuro with like a boss tone. Made Daemon wanted threw his coffee cup to his only son at the same time.

Daemon frowned. "What is it?"

"Take a look at this picture, please, Dad! Chrome said this's an adult picture!" Mukuro pointed at the laptop screen.

Daemon raised his eyebrow, then did what his son said. He rolled his head his right side—where he put his laptop—and he looked at the laptop screen. Daemon silence for a moment, then—

—he threw his coffee cup to the laptop screen, and he was screaming at the same time,

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

His scream was so loud—really really loud! It made Elena awoke from her beautiful-peaceful sleep. Elena rubbed her eyes then asked her husband, "What happen, dear?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Daemon pointed at the laptop screen. There was a picture of him and a spiky-blond hair man. The two of them were shirtless. The picture of him hugged that spiky-blond hair and gave him a french kiss. "WHO THE HELL DID MAKE A RIDICULOUS PICTURE LIKE THIS? I'M A NORMAL MAN! I WOULD **NEVER EVER **GIVE A MAN A FRENCH KISS!"

Elena widened her eyes. She shocked. "Daemon! Why did you show our child a picture like this?" she scolded her lover, while pointing at the picture. "Isn't that Giotto? Your boss in your office? Our neighbor?! Iemitsu and Nana oldest son?!"

Daemon quickly shut the laptop down, then took it. "I didn't! They found that by themselves, Elena!" Daemon pointed at Mukuro and Chrome. The two innocent kids, just gave their mother an innocent face; like they never found a picture like that.

"Okay okay. Now, calm down. Listen, Mukuro, Chrome! From this night, you two aren't allowed to use internet! Understand?" Elena lectured her beloved children, she earned a nodded from them. "And," she grabbed Daemon's laptop, "from now on until next week, I don't want to sleep in a same bed with you, Daemon." Even tough Elena said it with a soft voice, it still made Daemon's heart hurt.

And, since that night. Daemon was always finding the culprit who made a picture of him kissed Giotto. He even refused to went to a meeting in his office—or in anywhere—, if Giotto also came to the meeting.

* * *

**Author's note: **How it is? Is it enough to make you laugh? D8 If not, you may kill me, then [No, please don't kill, me /slap] Oh yeah, I'm in a good mood no, HUH! I mean, HEI THE RAINBOW CURSE RESPERANTATIVE ARC HAS ENDED! Even tough, only Lal who back to her oldself, I'm still happy XD hehe.

Mind to review? If you give me a review. I'll try to active in KHR english fandom!


End file.
